


Under The Influence

by RosyPalms



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bukkake, Cheating, Double Penetration, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Exhibitionism, Gangbang, Horns, Molestation, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Rimming, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 23:31:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15851658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPalms/pseuds/RosyPalms
Summary: A sheltered draenei gets dragged to the Brewfest to mingle with the other races of the Alliance.





	Under The Influence

Nara’s existence had been a sheltered one. Ever since she and her people landed on Azaroth, she stayed on the Azurmyst Isles, far away from conflict and other races. She only ever had contact with other members of the Alliance when she had business in the Exodar, and while she found them mostly pleasant and interesting, her curiosity never led her to leave the confines of her new home.

One year, however, her parents decided that their daughter ought to mingle with someone other than draenei for once. They dragged her all the way to Goldshire to participate in the Brewfest festivities. “Celebrations are a great way to get to know people”, they said.

They arrived in the early evening, and the streets of the little town were packed with drunken people of all kinds. Beer was handed out for free, which her parents, a big, dark purple male, and a deep blue female, eagerly partook in. Nara herself wasn’t fond of beer, but for better or for worse, wine was given away for free as well.

She quickly lost track of her parents. Plenty of things distracted her. The wine was strong and made her tipsy, the noise of music and merriment got her excited despite herself, and the crowd offered many interesting things to see. She had never gotten so close to so many representatives of the allied races before. She felt somewhat overdressed. She wore a simple robe that covered her entire body, while most of the merrymakers wore tight clothes that showed plenty of skin.

She marveled at the slender yet toned physiques of night elves, the sheer amount of muscle put on display by dwarfs, the shining furs of the worgen, and the fantastical hair colors of gnomes. Human’s were amazing in their own way, with individuals displaying some of the features that made the other races stand out.

She hated to admit it to herself, but her parents had been right. She was having fun, the other party-goers were friendly, and as more alcohol found its way down people’s gullets, they became friendlier still.

Nara had been squeezed from all sides in the throng, but she noticed people cupping feels of her almost as soon as she had arrived. It was to be expected in such a setting, but in time, she welcomed the touching, and did some of her own.

Plenty of people _accidentally_ bumped into her, and since draenei were commonly taller than most other Alliance races, this meant that they got to bury their faces in her ample chest. Some even made a show of placing their hands on her boobs to push themselves off again. Nara could tell by the surprised looks on their faces that they noticed she wasn’t wearing anything underneath.

A female gnome groped her ass, and Nara ran her fingers through her bright green hair appreciatively. She rubbed the crotch of a male human that had face planted into her boobs. A female worgen even pushed her muzzle through the folds of her robe and sniffed her private parts. All the heavy petting made Nara incredibly horny, and she wanted to get out of the crowd before she started tearing her robes off.

Once she had escaped the mass of people, she lurched through the streets to cool off a bit. As she sipped some more wine, weird noises got her attention. She followed them into the some shrubbery. She didn’t know what to expect, but she certainly didn’t expect a male dwarf on his hands and knees with a big grin on his face as a shaggy looking worgen drilled his ass. Nara watched them for a moment, aroused by the manly grunting noises. Then, her and the dwarf’s eyes met, he licked his lips pleasurably and Nara bolted. So much for cooling off.

She walked some more until she heard noises again. She agonized over whether she should investigate them. She had to admit that she would’ve liked to watch the previous couple some more, if she hadn’t gotten caught. She bit her bottom lip and decided that she would be sneakier this time.

The noises led her to a barn. The door was ajar, and the noises were now clearly recognizable as mostly female moans. She peered inside and saw a female draenei riding on a gnome’s cock. The gnome himself watched her blue boobs bounce with a toothy grin on his face and held her by the waist. Nara clasped her hands over her mouth to muffle a gasp. She was watching her own mother! As if the gnome wasn’t enough, a night elf approached her from behind, and shoved his hefty member up her ass. “Ooooh, fuck. That feels so good, boys!”, the blue woman moaned while the men stuffed her with cock.

Despite her shock and horror, Nara’s hand slipped under her robes to tease her pussy. She couldn’t believe her mother would cheat on her father. However, the whorish expression on her face clearly showed that she was having a great time.

Then the night elf grabbed her mother by the horns and pulled, making the draenei squeal. “I love these handles you draenei have”, the night elf said. “Hnng, yesssss. Pull my horns more!”, her mother yelled. Her mouth stood agape and her tongue was flopping around as the gnome and elf continued to double team her.

Nara left. Seeing her mother like that drove her crazy, and she didn’t want to expose herself by cumming. She had to keep what she had seen from her dad, which made her wonder where he was.

She found him behind the local inn with his pants down. Two humans were working his shaft, one male, one female. She was a petite thing with red hair in a bowl cut. He was a burly, tanned man with no hair on his head, but a marvelous mustache on his face.

Nara’s father was definitely packing enough for two. His long dick was darker than the rest of his skin, rendering it almost pitch black. The man was sucking it like a lollipop while the redhead slobbered all over his balls. Occasionally, the two humans would place their lips on either side of her dad’s cock and rub them along his entire length in unison, stroking him. The draenei clearly enjoyed the treatment. His tip was dripping with pre-cum.

“Drop your pants, honey. I want to see this thing disappear in your tight little ass”, the ginger told the mustache man while stroking Nara’s father. The human smiled and bit his lower lip as he pulled his pants down. His own cock sprang free; it didn’t look like much next to her father’s. The human got on all fours while Nara’s father squatted just behind him. The ginger guided her father to the man’s tight ass and watched as the muscle relaxed and admitted the intruder. “Oooooooooh”, the human male moaned with crossed eyes as he was impaled. His moaning only intensified when her father began fucking him in earnest. She could see her father’s heavy nuts bouncing in rhythm with his thrusts, until the ginger decided to get involved. She got behind her father and started eating his ass, while she stroked the base of his dick that hadn’t fit inside the burly man with both hands. Her father chuckled. “I could get used to this. Oh, damn, you’re a tight little slut, aren’t you?”. “Uhu”, the man groaned, and the redhead giggled at his response.

Nara fled the scene after that point. She slumped to the ground under a tree and just sat there. How could her parents act in such a way? And why was she so fucking turned on by it all? The lewdness, the debauchery; she knew it was immoral, but could it really be so bad when everyone involved seemed happy?

Her drunken mind tried to find answers to these profound questions when someone slumped onto the ground next to her. It was a female night elf with short, blue hair. Her purple face was darker than the rest of her body, surely by way of alcohol. She wore a skimpy little shirt that didn’t even cover the underside of her luscious breasts, and a tight pair of shorts that could barely contain her bodacious booty.

“Why’s a pretty girl like you all alone, huh?”, the night elf asked, and immediately invaded Nara’s personal space. She placed a hand on the draenei’s back and rubbed her. “Just a lot of stuff on my mind”, she said. Her eyes were drawn to the elf’s cleavage. She watched a drop of sweat roll along her purple skin and into the ravine between her breasts. “Sounds like you should get your mind off of whatever your worrying about, if you ask me. It’s only Brewfest once a year, you should enjoy yourself”, the elf advised. Her other hand had crept into her robes and stroked her inner thigh. 

“I’m Yrrla, by the way. What’s your name?”, she asked. Her silvery eyes focused on Nara’ s own orbs of silver. Nara introduced herself, and, unable to contain herself, started touching Yrrla. She placed a hand on the elf’s sexy back and let it slide down, past the hem of her shorts to grope her fine butt. “So, Nara, want to tag along? Me and a few friends got a room at the inn. I bet we could have a ton of fun together”, Yrrla suggested. The fact that she had started rubbing Nara’s wet pussy left no doubt as to what kind of fun she had in mind. Nara kissed Yrrla’s plush lips, and even licked her cheek a bit. “Sounds good”, she answered.

Yrrla’s friends were a group of at least a dozen people, and the men outnumbered the women. They welcomed the draenei with open arms, offers of beer and wine, and inappropriate caresses. The room Yrrla had mentioned was not equipped to house this many people. It was going to be a cozy party, and Nara bit her lower lip in pleasant anticipation.

Nara learned a lot during the following orgy. A gnome with fiery red hair taught her that size didn’t matter. He made her cum quite easily, in fact.

She experienced double penetration for the first time with a worgen and a female human with a strap-on, and she fucking loved it. “Pull me by the horns!”, she told the worgen doing her ass, and he obliged. The thrill it gave her made it clear that she took after her mother.

She came away with admiration for dwarfs after one picked her up and banged her from behind while standing upright.

The female worgen that cleaned up the creampie the dwarf had left her with left a lasting impression. That worgen tongue had reached all kinds of fun places inside her.

While the worgen had been busy with her pussy, a female dwarf had gotten a taste of her ass, and now she understood why her dad seemed to enjoy it so much.

And, of course, she learned that if a guy was spent, making out with another girl could easily fix that issue. She had gotten very familiar with Yrrla during that night.

She awoke amidst naked, sticky bodies. She herself had gotten covered in cum during the last hurrah of the night. All her holes, both her hands and her boobs were being used simultaneously. Getting gangbanged made her cum like crazy. Eventually, all the guys pulled away, formed a circle around her and covered her in jizz. Then, the other girls, and some of the guys, got busy lapping the whole mess up.

She put on her robe and was about to leave when a hand grasped her wrist. It was Yrrla, with the red haired gnome resting on top of her. “Did you have a good time?”, the elf asked with a dreamy expression on her face. Nara smiled. “Are you kidding? Obviously! Same time next year?”, she asked, her smile turning lewd. “I would hate to have to wait so long to see you again. Why don’t you come visit me in Darnassus some time? I’ll show you night elf hospitality”, Yrrla said with a wink.

Somehow, Nara and her parents joined up again. Both of them seemed refreshed and in high spirits. They embarked on their trip back to the Azurmyst Isles shortly thereafter.

“And? Did you make some friends, Nara?”, her mother asked. “I did, actually. They even invited me to visit. How about you two?”, she asked, remembering what she saw. Her parents looked at each other with mischievous expressions. “Plenty”, her father said. “In fact, tell us when you plan to visit those friends of yours. Maybe we can use the time to invite over our own”, he said, looking over at his wife. She grinned at the idea.

It seemed to Nara that both of them knew what transpired the night before, and that they were okay with it. It put her mind at ease. And the thought of her parents having an orgy of their own while she visited Yrrla kind of turned her on.

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit, some gay stuff!
> 
> Also, the return of the humans from _A Night On The Town_


End file.
